


Oh, Boy, Was He Mistaken

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Dean, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: “I love you. But tonight… our first night out in months… it’s about relaxing and having a good time,” he reaches out and pushes a few stray strands of hair from Dean’s face. “I’ll drive home, so you can drink tonight. But not too much,” He tacks on.Dean rolls his eyes.“Yes, Alpha."»»————-　♔　————-««Prompt: Alpha!Castiel and Omega!Dean go to a house party, in which Dean starts acting out, assuming Castiel wouldn't take him over his knee right there in front of everyone. But oh boy was he mistaken.





	Oh, Boy, Was He Mistaken

“We can’t stay long,” Castiel says as he turns on the left hand blinker, turning down the small, mostly destroyed street and craning his neck to see the house numbers. They’re on their way to Charlie and Gilda’s housewarming party, but unfortunately they can’t stay all night. They have a baby back at home to get to, and while Dean’s mother was willing to take on the babysitting job, they really shouldn’t leave her alone with the baby for more than three hours. It just wouldn’t be fair to her.

“Is it crazy that I miss her already?” Dean huffs, digging into his coat pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He turns it over and over in his palm. “Maybe I should call Mom, just to check in…”

“No, Dean,” Castiel admonishes, reaching over and placing his hand gently on his mate’s wrist. “Letting go and leaving her with your mother is a mature part of being a parent. We don’t want to become… helicopters, as you might say.” His face twists into a nervous frown and he stops the car, parking on the side of the road in front of Charlie’s house. Dean chuckles.

“I think you mean ‘helicopter parents’, babe. And so what if I am a helicopter parent? I just wanna make sure our baby is safe,” he says, pouting a little. Castiel’s lips quirk up and he leans over, pressing a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I love you. But tonight… our first night out in months… it’s about relaxing and having a good time,” he reaches out and pushes a few stray strands of hair from Dean’s face. “I’ll drive home, so you can drink tonight. But not too much,” He tacks on. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Alpha,” he drones. Castiel rolls his eyes right back and reaches for the handle of his door, unbuckling his seat and sliding out of the car.

“I mean it, Dean. I’m not dealing with drunk-you flinging yourself around and getting sick all over my car.”

Dean scoffs, hopping out of the car and going to join his mate as they walk up the path towards Charlie and Gilda’s house. They can hear the music blaring from outside, and in the windows see figures of people mingling and chatting and dancing. Dean wraps an arm around Castiel’s side.

“I do not fling myself around when I’m drunk. There was that one time I flung myself at you…”

“Yes, I remember vividly the night you declared yourself a ‘horny drunk’ and physically ripped my shirt in two while we were sitting at the bar,” Castiel muses, his tone unimpressed. “I also vaguely remember being kicked out of said bar when you climbed on top of me and started dry humping me in front of everyone.”

Dean grins devilishly, and when they step into the porch he reaches out and pressing the door bell. “Hey, you were into it,” he says. Castiel takes a deep breath like he’s going to say something, but then pauses, unable to deny the truth of Dean’s statement. The door swings open a moment later and Gilda greets them both with hugs and kisses on the cheeks, cheerily welcoming them both to her and Charlie’s new home. It’s gorgeous and big, and swarming with lots of house guests already.

“We brought beer,” Dean grins, swinging a six pack into Gilda’s arms and winking at her. “Figured everybody else would bring you some fancy-shmancy wine or something, so I figured we’d bring you the good stuff.”

Gilda laughs, and looks down at the six pack in her arms. She grins. “Ooh, Charlie lives Octoberfest! This is the good shit,” she wiggles her perfectly groomed eyebrows, and gestures for Dean and Cas to follow her towards the kitchen. “Charlie should be around here somewhere, actually. I thought she said something about pulling some appetizers out of the oven…”

“Ooh, you guys have taquitos?” Dean exclaims excitedly when he sees a steaming plate of the ready-made appetizers sitting on the kitchen island, and he breaks away from Castiel to go grab one and stuff it in his house. He curses when it burns his tongue, but manages to scarf the snack down in record time. From the doorway he hears laughter, and looks up to see Charlie and Benny standing there watching him.

“Hey, long time no see!” Charlie exclaims as she rushes forward to hug him, nodding in approval of the Star Wars t-shirt he decided to wear under his leather jacket. “Nice duds. What did you think of The Last Jedi?”

“One word: AWESOME.” Dean says, moving his hands in a wide, animated gesture. Benny snorts from the doorway.

“I thought he was about to say awful.”

Dean frowns. “Nah man, that movie was epic all the way. But if you didn’t like it you’re not alone. This guy over here,” he hooks his thumb in Castiel’s direction, “hated the hell out of it.” He sighs dramatically and shakes his head. “Can’t believe I’m still married to him after that bombshell came out.”

“Every character in that movie was out of character, Dean. Rain Johnson’s depiction of Luke, Rey and Poe was total character assassination and you know it,” Castiel says matter-of-factly. Dean rolls his eyes and snatches up a beer from  
The counter, popping the tab and taking a swig.

“Oh come on, you seriously didn’t like it, Cas?” Charlie asks. “It was classic! Johnson’s just taking the movies in a new direction.”

“In the direction of and writing, maybe,” Benny chimes in. Charlie and Dean both scoff, and then Charlie looks to Gilda for some support on her side. Her mate shakes her head and throws her hands up on the air.

“Hey, I’m just here to eat food and pour drinks. I’m not taking a side on this one.”

They all woke up in the living room after that, chatting amongst themselves and some of the other guests there. Garth performs a brief but spectacular magic show— until one of his fireworks sets the flower centerpiece on the coffee table on fire, and Charlie bans him from anymore magic in her new house.

Everything is going well. For the most part. Dean’s head is starting to feel a little heavy, but he knows that he’s only had three beers and that’s not nearly enough to make him drunk. At least… he’s pretty sure. It has been a while since he drank, What with the pregnancy and lactating for the baby and all the hormonal changes… but he really isn’t that drunk. He’s just feeling relaxed and happy.

And anyway, so what if he did get drunk? Cas isn’t the boss of him. He can do whatever he wants; it’s a party after all.

Which is how he and Benny wind up wrestling on the floor, furniture pushed to the sides of the room and a large space cleared for he and his fellow Omega to brawl it out, one an one. There may have been some heavy shots leading up to this, but Dean doesn’t think much of it as he’s throwing his friend down on the floor and then laughing when Benny flips him over and rolls them across the room. He’s even laughing as they topple into the coffee table, knocking over the furniture and letting all of the drinks and food that were stacked on top fall to the floor in a big, sticky wet mess.

“Dean,” Castiel comes out of nowhere, and is hauling Dean to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Or maybe he just came into the living room from the kitchen, and Dean hadn’t noticed. Things are a little blurry right now. “I told you not to get drunk,” he growls. Dean’s lips turn up into a messy grin and he presses close to Castiel.

“Love it when you growl at me,” he mumbles, pressing his face into Castiel’s neck and gripping his sides. “Take me home and punish me, Alpha.” He purrs as seductively as he can manage while he’s trying not to topple over.

Castiel scowls. “How about I do it right here?” He snaps. Dean opens his mouth, ready to make a witty remark, but then Cas is pulling him down onto the couch with him, and turning him over his knee. Dean realizes what’s going on and he begins to squirm, struggling in Castiel’s grip, but the Alpha is stronger (and much more coordinated) than he is right now, and pins him to his lap effortlessly. Dean whines.

“No, Cas, not here!” He complains. Castiel ignores him and yanks his pants down, exposing his round, plump ass to everyone in the room. Pretty much all of the party-goers have now stopped and are staring at the mating display going on on the couch, and Castiel only pauses to look up at Charlie, who’s standing in the doorway of the room.

“Charlie, is it alright if I…?”

“Go ahead, man. He’s your Omega,” she sheugs, looking sympathetically at her friend as he begins to squirm again.

“What— wait, Cas—!” Dean’s cheeks darken and he glares at the doorway. “Charles!”

“Charlie is not to blame for this, Dean,” Castiel sniffs, pulling at Dean’s hair and jerking his head back to get his attention. “You are the only one to blame for your actions and your punishment. 15 smacks. Count them,” he says sternly, and without further pretense he begins to lay into Dean’s ass with the flat of his palm. Castiel is ruthless when he spanks Dean, and after just two spanning Dean’s ass is cherry red and throbbing.

“Three!” He coughs, body jerking with the force of Castiel’s hand against Dean’s upturned ass. His flesh jiggles as he’s smacked, and he can’t help how his small Omega cock fills and presses against his Alpha’s leg when he does. He can see that the people around them— his friends— have their phones out and are recording this display. He hiccups, tears running down his face.

“Four,” He cries, “five! Six!” Castiel rains them down without ceasing, Dea’s ass throbbing and bright red. Everyone is getting this on Snapchat right now. Hundreds of people can probably see him being punished by his Alpha. He begins to cry in earnest, just as Castiel changes his angle and begins to rain down hard smacks on his sit spot. His Alpha wants him to remember this punishment for days.

He embarrassed his Alpha publically by getting so drunk, so now his Alpha is going to embarrass him publically, and take it out on his ass. Hard.

The fifteenth spank comes along fast, but not fast enough for Dean. He lets his Alpha haul him up after, and he wipes the tears and snot from Dean’s blotchy face before he leans in and kisses his Omega. “I’m sorry,” Dean croaks, and leana info his Alpha’s chest. It’s only when they come together in a hug that Dean realizes his chest is damp, and when he sits back in Cas’s lap two very obvious, dark wet patches stain his shirt right where his nipples are. His cheeks burn bright red, and he sees more of his friends pulling out their phones to snap pictures of his humiliation.

“Spanking make you wet, baby?” Castiel murmurs lowly, reaching out to pinch at Dean’s nipple though his shirt. He sobs and jerks his head in a nod, feeling his cock pulse between his legs. He wants Cas to knot him so badly, and he can feel milk leaking from his tits and running down his chest. He starts to shake, crying harder. Castiel coos and shushes him, pulling him close for. A hug and carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I think we need to get Omega mommy home to our baby now, huh?”

Dean jerks his head in a nod again, and Charlie taps Cas’s shoulder to let him know that they have a guest bedroom free if he wants to give Dean a chance to change his shirt and redress before they go. He thanks her and follows her down the hall towards the room, still carrying Dean in his arms and shushing him as he cries.

“Was it too much?” He whispers to his mate as he lays him down on the bed, pulling his shirt up over his head. Dean sniffles and shakes his head, blinking wet eyes up at his Alpha.

“No. I— I deserved that. I got drunk and made— made an embarrassment of you… Alpha…”

“I know you’re sorry, baby,” Castiel admonishes, running a gentle hand over the reddest part of Dean’s ass. The Omega keens, pushing back against the touch, and that’s when Castiel sees the glistening slick between his mate’s thighs. He gasps harshly, nostrils flaring, and settles down on the bed beside him. He lets his fingers gently probe at Dean’s hole, feeling the swollen perineum of Dean’s hole flex at his touch.

He pushes Dean’s legs apart and leans down, covering his flesh with his mouth and sucking. The sweet taste of his mate’s slick fills his mouth, like honey and maple syrup, and he groans as he laps at the Omega’s swollen hole. Dean moans loudly and thrashes under his Alpha, reaching down to tangle his hands into Cas’s hair, pulling him upwards. He guides Cas’s mouth to one of his leaking tits, panting harshly, and sighs in actual relief when Castiel’s lips and teeth close around the sensitive bud of his nipple.

“Please,” he groans, whining pitifully as Castiel begins to suck, pulling warm milk from his husband’s tit and letting it fill his mouth. Dean usually pumps or feeds their baby every few hours, and Castiel knows it’s been nearly 8 hours since Dean’s poor tits have been milked. They’re probably aching him, and that combined with the painful sparking must be setting his nerve endings on fire. While Castiel sucks at one nipple, greedily drinking Dean’s milk and occasionally biting at his swollen nipple, he reaches his hand up to cup and massage the over tit. He pinches and pulls at Dean’s nipple as he cries, milk flowing down his chest and covering Cas’s hand as he touches his mate.

Dean has always had such expressive tits. His milk came in at just over eight months, and he and Cas have had a lot of fun learning all the ways to make milk come out of Dean’s nipples. Even while he was in labor, the contractions triggered his nipples to leak, and he soaked through the chest of his hospital gown hours before even giving birth.

Dean comes with Castiel’s mouth around his nipple, and his Alpha promises that as soon as they get home and get the baby to sleep, he’ll be knotting his sweet Omega into the bed. With a kiss to the lips and a quick clean up, Castiel helps Dean redress and then they exit the bedroom. Eyes watch them as they leave, but Dean keeps his head held high and walks a few paces behind his Alpha, their hands interlocked.

 


End file.
